


Before the Legends

by GwynDuLac



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Meeting for the first time, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynDuLac/pseuds/GwynDuLac
Summary: The legends tell of Arthur coming to power and then marrying a beautiful princess named Guinevere. The legends are, of course, wrong. He is a warlord and she is royalty, and they are equally matched in two ways - their ambition, and their vision for Britain.





	Before the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I've had vague sort of idea for a long time to write a story where Guinevere is royal and Arthur is a warlord and she hires him to help her gain power. This is a very, very short bit of brainstorming for that idea. If people like it or if I get inspired I may build the concept out into a proper story. For the time being, enjoy this little one-shot.

Arthur Pendragon had an imposing reputation. At just twenty-two years old he was the leader of a band of mounted warriors whose exploits in Gaul were so fearsome that they had gained notoriety across the Narrow Sea in Britain. By all accounts he was both a brilliant tactician and a merciless warlord. The woman who had summoned him looked him over, thinking that he did not look quite so fearsome as she would have expected. Yes, Arthur was tall and athletic of build, and he carried on his back a hand-and-a-half sword like it weighed nothing. But he wore much-patched trousers and a leather breastplate that looked rather in need of replacing. He also looked tired as he stood solidly before her.

There was pride and confidence in the set of his shoulders, yet he kept his expression and tone utterly respectful as he asked, “What can I do for you, Your Highness?”

“Ah, yes,” she said, rising from her seat and moving to stand before him, hands nervously smoothing down the front of her skirt, “I have something of a proposition for you, my lord.”

“Oh?”

“As I am sure you are aware, the High King is dying.” He nodded slowly and she went on. “Britain will soon be fractured for the first time in over a generation, and there will be a great deal of infighting as the various princes and lesser kings try to take advantage of this.”

“There already is, further west,” Arthur informed her, tone bland but eyes sharp, watching her reaction. “The north will be next.”

“Indeed. And this land is much coveted by its neighbors,” she said.

He made a little ‘ah’ sound of understanding. “You wish to hire my men for protection.” Perhaps it was her imagination, but he looked vaguely disappointed, though by all rights he should have been pleased at the prospect of work; if her sources were correct, money had been scarce for his warband since returning to Britain. No one wanted to risk the wrath of Uther, even in his old age.

“Not exactly,” she replied, drawing herself up and meeting his piercing gaze, “I hear you are a great strategist. You won battles for King Ban in Gaul against the Franks, yes?”

“Yes...” Arthur agreed cautiously.

She nodded once, smoothed down the front of her skirt again, and said, “My family is one of the oldest in this land. My grandfather, Cunedda, once ruled most of the north. Uther killed him to make himself high king, and has done nothing to care for this land. Infighting will only make it worse. Cunedda had a vision for a land not only united but prosperous - reopen the Roman ports, re-establish trade with the Continent, bring peace and learning and justice back to Britain. Besides, only a united Britain will be able to withstand the Saxons invading our shores. I want you to help me do that.”

Arthur stared at her for a long moment, then blew out a long, slow breath. “You want to unite Britain under your rule.” He sounded at once astonished and vaguely impressed.

She stood a little straighter and said strongly, “I am Cunedda’s granddaughter and the last living heir of his line; you are a great warlord and, unless I am much mistaken, Uther’s only living son. If anyone can unite Britain, we can. And...it is a dream worth striving for, don’t you think?”

He was very still for a moment, then nodded slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “A dream indeed. But yes, one worth pursuing.” They looked at each other for a moment, thinking the same thing: the chance - however slim - to make Britain a beacon against the darkness that had followed Rome’s fall. Then Arthur sobered again and said, “So, you do wish to hire me and my men.”

She rolled her eyes, amused in spite of herself. “If that is what it takes.”

“Well, if you’re going to fight a war you’re going to need men and money - money to hire men, mostly.”

“That I have.” Not quite enough, not yet, but that would come with time. She had been planning this for years. “And my family has raised horses for generations. Since I know you pride yourself on leading a cavalry, perhaps a new, trained mount for each of your men can be part of your payment? And power, of course. You will be my war leader, and, someday, perhaps Dux Bellorum.” There was no missing the spark that flashed in Arthur's eyes at the thought of being the war duke of all of Britain. She suppressed a smile. That was as good as him agreeing, especially since she already knew from her sources that he had the same dream for Britain that she did. “Come,” she said graciously, “We can discuss the details over dinner.”

There was a brief pause, then, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

“Guinevere,” she corrected him, “If we’re going to be working together, you might as well call me by my name.”

Arthur smiled back at her. “Well, lead on then...Guinevere.” And she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gwyndulac) (I'm GwynDuLac there too, and would love to chat about this particular story idea). 
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
